Embarrassing Encounters
by starangel100890
Summary: I am usually keeping the house in some kind of order, working on my boss’s gundam, being his loyal crew memeber but on some occasions sneak a glance at him at the same time feeling guilty. Will I be able to express my feelings? Or will I be just a friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Embarrassing Encounters**

I do not own anything from G-gundam but I do own this plot.

I am usually keeping the house in some kind of order, working on my boss's gundam, being his loyal crew memberbut on some occasions sneak a glance at him at the same time feeling guilty. Will I be able to express my feelings? Or will I fade in the background like I always have? Will three say the fateful three words?

A/N: _This is my first time attempting a fic with a cannon couple. This is in Shirley's point of view although it could change. Some things may not be completely with the series but hey I'll wing it._

_**

* * *

**__**Prologue: Reflection of fond memories**_

I go about my work nothing too special about it really. I just try to keep everything in some kind of order, also it helps to know I have my best friends to help me. It seems like a dream really Chibodee has been so nice to each of us. To think a man like him would take in four misfits that tried to sneak on his shuttle to get a life of our own. That day still plays in my mind as if it was only yesterday. We all wanted something more then just being girls working for minimum wage or another face in the crowd.

* * *

_Flashback _

_It was a rough time back at home yes I'm from the south. We moved to New York when I was 10. I had a hard time adapting my accent was heavy because I was from Georgia. Times really were hard my parents kept fighting every night I'd hear them argue about my future or something really stupid. We didn't have a lot of money and dad's business all but folded from underneath him even though working with him was really fun. He was a mechanic and a damn good one too but with all the fighting his business went down hill. Also he usually would end up drunk and spent most of our money on parts or more whiskey. Mom had to work five different jobs, just to keep the home they hardly ever were in it was ,funny that mom worked so hard to keep a home she didn't live in half the time. Mom did manage to teach me the basics of how to keep a home. I did have a brother but he died in one of the wars so now I'm left all alone. My parents and I barely talked at all. _

_During my years school I was shy, had a temper and not that good in school. I was smart just not by the book though, but I was clever enough to escape from being mugged, won several of fights and stood up for my three friends. Although I dreamed of getting out it was hard to believe in miracles or happy accidents. I didn't regret it though. _

_Bonnie was her real name but she went by Bunny was the smart one who people always mocked, called her four eyes and freak. She often helped me in my classes and would come over when she felt lonely. Janet's real name was Jeanette was the beauty in school but where many of the jocks had tried used her, called her a slut so I befriended her and we added another to the group. Janet actually was good to talk to and that really surprised me. However, Bunny had a hard time getting use to a very pretty girl hanging out with us but she managed just fine. Hell even I was amazed anyone would want to befriend a rough red head like me, plus my accent didn't really help either. Weeks went by but an idiot tried to attack us. Not that we didn't cause mischief or pulled mean pranks on other kids._

_Rocky said, "Hey girls how about handing over your lunches?"_

_Bunny was shaking behind me, and Janet was doing her best to comfort her. I step up and said "NO way ya aint gettin' our lunch why dontcha find some other girl to steal from!"_

_Rocky said "Aww how cute the southern is sticking up for the whole group. Fine then I guess I'm going have to do it the hard way." I take so many of his hits at one point Janet took a few for me and poor bunny nearly broke her glasses. We were clinging tight to our lunches when a really dark skinned girl with sharp brown eyes and short black hair appeared and knocked him for a loop and I am not fudging up the words at all. _

"_Hey Rocky want a fight have a go with me? Or are you too much of a chicken-ass to try it?"_

_He doesn't even comment he throws a few punches. Man she was good she brought him down in two seconds flat and kicked him where it hurt the most. I was in awe of this girl she had an interesting smile on her face as she moved toward us. I just sit there wondering if she was going to fight us or what. She offered the friendly smile and asked, "Need a hand?"_

_None of us could really speak but we all nodded. She helped us up and started to walk in the lunch room with us and that was the beginning of our strange but wonderful friendship._

_I still was looking at her in awe and finally got the gumption to ask, "What's your name? _

_Her eyes seem to light up and she answered, "Catherin but you can just call me Cath. What are your names?" _

_I answered, "My name is Shirley, this is Bunny, and this is Janet."_

_We had gotten so close to the point where we knew when one was sick, had family problems, and sometimes complete a whole phrase without one speaking. Our school got destroyed so none of us really got to graduate but we knew enough to get by. We didn't have the money or the desire to go to college. Our parents were breathing down our necks to get a job. I began to work with my dad in his shop. Bunny, and Janet worked at an old bar/restaurants, Cath worked as an underpaid bodyguard and would often get beaten up by some of the more rough guys and sometimes would have to be a mechanic too. There was no place for us to go; our families weren't even comfort to us. Dad's business finally sunk and so there was more tension at home, after I ended up working with Bunny and Janet at some diner that was a bar. The men were rude and that's when I grew a backbone I'd have to punch one of their lights out. When one tried to take advantage of Bunny I kicked him where the, sun don't shine. Janet would sometimes have to pinch or bite to get the guy to leave her alone. After about a few years we began to try to put our plans to action,_

_One night I was staying at Caths' and we called Bunny and Janet over. We didn't give any suspicion that we were up to anything. It was so nice to have such wonderful friends but we've had enough with our boring lives. Even though being the four sisters was fun it just got so boring not havin' a plan or anywhere to go. We had been planning our escape for a long time ever since our school got destroyed when we were juniors or was it sophomores. Ever since that point we've been savin', plannin', wantin' to find something worth while. _

"_Cath did you get the tickets?"_

_She shook her head and looked really sad. As she said, "I tried but they were sold out."_

_Bunny and Janet comforted her and I was fuming not at Cath just at everything around us. I just let out a frustrated sigh it seemed like everything was fallin' apart at the seams once again. I turned my attention to Cath and said, "Oh Cat I'm sorry if I look madder then a hornet when someone tries to hurt its hive it's just I really want to escape from this disaster area."_

_She offered a half smile and said, "I know Shirl we all do and I'm just as mad as you are. How can we get on the shuttle?"_

_We all sat there thinking for a while. No answers seemed to have offered it, desperation filled the room. Suddenly I said, "We can just sneak on."_

_All three of my friends shouted, "WHAT SHIRL HAVE YOU LOST IT!" _

_I know it sounded foolish but at that point I didn't care how we got out, all I knew is that we needed to get out. I said, "We deserve happiness too and our families are slowly falling apart so we might as well start going on our own. That shuttle is our passport to happiness I'm sure. Don't ask me why but I get the feeling we'll find something we've been dreamin' of. Are you with me?"_

_I actually didn't think they'd be with me but all of them said, "YES SHIRL!" It surprised me but I was glad I wasn't going alone. We wrote our good-bye letters and I don't really recall what was on them but we started out after we got done with our shifts. Posts them on our parent's door and started on our way to that fateful shuttle. We were dressed in our street clothes; we did manage to get some of our prized possessions in small backpacks, and walked on toward the launch bay for the shuttle. We noticed there was a lot of photographers and reporters shouting questions._

_Bunny whispered, "Must be someone important getting on. Do you know who it would be?"_

_I shook my head and so did Cath, and Janet. After most of the people got on we tried to sneak on behind. We did manage to get in the cargo hold. As the shuttle began to move Bunny began to look a little green._

"_Bunny you ok?" _

_She shook her head furiously and said, "I better find the rest room or I'll toss my cookies all over all of you." _

_I groaned not knowing if that was wise idea. The shuttle cargo was far from comfortable, infact we all will be kissing the ground when we get off of this shuttle if we don't all throw up first. Bunny looked really desperate so I knew I had no choice but try to smuggle her to the nearest restroom. Janet got up was rocking like an unsteady horse and peered on the other side of the cargo hold to scope out a bathroom. What did I tell you we got that close and it really is the power friendship that got me this far. _

"_Did you see a rest room Janet?"_

_She nods and said, "It was just on the other side of the cargo hold. Want one of us to go with her?"_

_I shook my head and said "I'll take her just make sure you don't do anything to alert the guard."_

_Cath sighed and said, "Great our cover is goin to be blown out of the water. THIS RIDE IS ANYTHING BUT DREAMY! Please hurry back Shirl we need to stall a little longer."_

_Bunny and I walked to the rest room then I quickly got out of sight. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and wouldn't you know it one of the guards caught her and then caught the rest of us. However they didn't really do much because we were still flying to the colonies so they couldn't stop the shuttle. They put us in the guarded seats with those uncomfortable cuffs._

_Not long after the shuttle landed and I groaned not really wanting to know if we were going to tossed out or worse placed in that horrible workhouse they have for stowaways on a ship to the colonies. We just waited to see if we would be tossed away like we've been for most of our lives. _

_A man shouted, "Mr. Crockett what would you like me to do with these four stowaways!"_

_I felt my chest tighten because we had no idea a fighter was going to the colonies, at least not today, we did know they often come back and forth from the colonies. We didn't know much about Mr. Crockett only that he was an American star and he is Boxer. Not that we went to any of his matches mind you. Although we did see his face on most of the posters and news broadcasts. We were all shell shocked to say the least but we all thought he would show no mercy on us. We heard his footsteps get closer and closer, after a few minuets the steps stopped. We all looked up and saw not an overly serious or completely rough looking man. We actually saw a really handsome man, a little rough around the edges but hey he has his own charm about him. Something told me I could relax but I choose not to. _

_A guard said, "WE SHOULD ARREST THESE OFFENDERS! No doubt up to no good. They look like nothing but trash to me."_

_Another remarked, "The no good kind at that, they'd probably steal from the blind and poor mothers." They were just about to drag us to their station up here and send us to that work house. I heard horrible stories about that place._

_I grit my teeth and was half way tempted to go off. Bunny stopped me by putting her hand on my shoulder while whispering, "Don't Shirl we're in enough trouble. Let's not make it worse." I cool down just a little bit, these damn rich types don't know probably don't give a damn on how hard things can get or how to survive. It pissed me off to no end but for now I bit my tongue. Those handcuffs are cutting our wrists but what the hell we're just **Trash. **None of us were prepared for what would happen next._

_Mr Crockett looked at all four of us in the eyes. He offered a friendly smile and said, "I wouldn't call these ladies trash. In case you have forgotten not all of us a born rich you ASSHOLES! Get those cuffs off of their wrists."_

_It felt so odd someone actually looking at us like we're actually human. It felt nice to get those damn cuffs off but they left an imprint on our wrists. He glared at them and said "Another thing DUMBASSES maybe they actually had a dream and what would helpless pawns like you know about people, and another thing not all of us are so lucky to have mother anyway, GET OUTTA MY SIGHT BEFORE I HAVE YA ASSES FIRED OR KICKED WHICH EVER I FEEL LIKE DOIN! OH AND HERE TAKE THIS WITH YA!"_

_The older guard asked, "Are you bribing me Mr. Crockett?"_

_He was getting aggravated and said, "No it's payment for all four of these **LADIES NOT TRASH!** NOW GET BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"_

_They took off in a slight hurry it was actually funny to see really._

_We all glanced at one another at one another not know what to think. He smiled and looked us in the eyes once more, even though he tilted my chin up to his eyes, which wasn't very comfortable in fact it made me a little mad, and said, "You've been raised on the streets trying to make a life of your own. You have street smarts, all of you remind me of me when I was back on earth. You've been dreamin of coming up to the colonies aint ya?"_

_Bunny surprised us all when she said, "Y-y-yes s-sir."_

_His grin seemed to grow some as he said, "Well ya made it, welcome to the neo-American colonies. YO MARK PULL THE LIMO OVER HERE I'VE PICKED UP SOME NEW GUESTS!"_

_I heard Janet whisper "A L-Limo? I don't think I've ever seen one let alone ride one."_

_He mumbled something and said, "Chib why is it you're such a ladies magnet? Can't you share or do you have a special night in mind?"_

_All of us tensed up and had fear written on all our faces. We all huddled closer together. I made the decision aint; no way would he do that to me or my friends. I would've taken him on even if he was a champion boxer I wouldn't have stood for it. I guess you could say I'm the leader of the group. _

_Cath whispers, "Shirl I don't know if we should trust him. No one has ever been this nice without wanting something."_

_I whisper, "Well our choices are either stay with those asshole guards or go with him? Or choices aren't that good but I'd rather go with someone who at least doesn't call us trash. Wouldn't you Cath?"_

_Cath nodded and we turned our attention back to Mr. Crockett. I did agree with Cath but for now we better count our blessin' but that didn't mean I'd let my guard down._

_He frowned and said, "IT AINT NOTHIN LIKE THAT GET YER MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER MARK! OTHERWISE I'LL DOCK YER PAY!"_

_He gave us a friendly smile and opened the door of the limo. He said in a kind voice, "Ladies first."_

_We all hesitated but we got in. I was the last one to get in; even though he's been nice I don't trust anyone that quickly. My friends are the only exception. I watched him like a hawk not wanting anything to happen to any of us. He still had a friendly grin though as he got in behind us. The seats felt like velvet and it was a nice brown color. _

_I finally got my voice back and said, "Thank for your help Mr. Crockett what do you have planned for us?"_

_He leaned back and crossed one leg over. He had a piece of hay weed in his mouth and said, "Well I'm sure you all know what I do for a livin' boxin and well I kinda need a crew, ever good boxer has one or a few, to hang around the ring during matches and help me train to beat ass. Right now I have some old grouchy ass geezer who does nothing but piss, and moan, about my drinking habits and my staying out late on weekends. Oh and by the way you can call me Chibodee, I don't want to be in the same group as those asshole guards."_

_Cath got some courage running through her too, as she asked, "Um well I'm curious as to way you bothered savin us and giving such an interesting offer too?"_

_His good mood didn't seem to fade and Cath asked the very question that was on my mind. He said, "Well you all remind me of my early days before I became a boxer and a face that almost everyone knows. I had to survive the same way you all did, work sometimes steal some food. Now here I am but I don't forget what the street life taught me so that's why I saved ya. The offer is up to you, I won't rat ya out or force ya to go somewhere else, I'll let ya go and do whatever ya want."_

_We all took a while thinking about his offer. It was very tempting but the fact remained we had never done ring work or been a crew for that matter. Also we hardly know him even though we seem to have a lot in common with the famous American. He seemed to be watching us reading our thoughts or at least that's what it seemed. _

_He ran his hand threw his hair and said, "Yeah I don't blame ya for bein careful about this offer. How about this you work with me on the up-coming match this weekend while I'll show ya the ropes, and then you can see how you like it? As I said if you don't like it then I'll let you go and you can do whatever you want." _

_That sounded fair and reasonable. Bunny said, "S-sounds good Mr…Chibodee."_

_Janet smiled and asked, "Would you have gotten them, the guards I mean fired Chibodee?"_

_He smirked and said, "Hell yes I would they need to stop bein' such tight asses. Of course not everyone had to work hard to achieve their goals. By the way so I won't be callin girl with red, blonde, brown black hair or seem like I'm hirin strangers what are your names?"_

_I finally feel comfortable and answered, "My name is Shirley."_

_Bunny had loosened up too and answered, "My name is Bunny."_

_Cath smiled and said, "The name is Cath."_

_Janet had her friendly smile and said "And my name is Janet."_

_We all no longer felt afraid of this boxer. He didn't make any kind of pass at any of us and treated us like equals. After that we managed to get to his home and man it was huge. We had done it and despite the fact we were still nervous we reached beyond the disaster of the streets to find a friend in high places. The week he trained us in the ring was actually fun. He was right about the guy that was his crew. _

_He wasn't even nice to us so Chibodee tossed him out. Cath was the one he'd often train with and, Bunny, Janet and I were to check the ring to see if it was good for boxing. Also we'd set out the brake corner give him water and his towel. We'd often encourage him to not give up. After that week we agreed none of us had complaints about the job. We even got a place to stay, out of the deal we made with Chibodee. I do see why the old geezer was worried about Chibodee's drinking habits but I wasn't about to become his mother. We had a little bit of a hard time trying to keep ourselves from nagging Chibodee too much but we eventually got use to his habits. Ever since then we didn't regret getting caught on the shuttle it actually was a blessin or a happy accident._

_End of Flashback _

_

* * *

_

I didn't realize it was so late in the evening. I had been doing laundry and had a pair of Chibodee's boxers in my hands. I usually wouldn't have paid any attention to his clothes but its just one of those moments when you feel like the world is against you. I go to open his boxer dresser but not quick enough. He walks in with childish smirk on his face and asks, "So Shirl do you like my choice of underwear?" I refused to allow myself to blush but it seemed that I couldn't stop it at the time.

I say, "Oh like it's anything new that I haven't seen before. Was that your **Getting some **pair or was that your lure them to my bedroom pair?" He seemed to be caught off guard for a moment anyway.

His smug look actually seemed to be getting worse as he said, "Would you like to find out Shirl hmm?"

Ok that did it I had to do something. It was too much fire for me to handle right at that moment. I grabbed the towel around his neck and shout "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO PUT YOUR TOWLES IN THE HAMPER IN THE HALL?"

I make a mad dash to the hall not that I was offended but I was afraid of my answer to that question. After I got out of sight of the perverted boxer even though it probably was a harmless joke, I didn't want to take any chances. I go into my room and sit down for a while. Feeling angry at myself for allowing my heart to beat that way, he's my boss I shouldn't be affected by his flirts. I let out an exhausted sigh not really wanting anyone to hear it. I fall asleep wondering if that will get these haunted feelings for my boss under control.

_

* * *

__Ok I know I haven't done any updates and I took down my stories some of you like but I know this is much better. I have to thank** Starya** for the reference of how Chibodee met his crew. With her story, **Happy Accidents **I didn't copy her exact story; I just took bits and pieces of it. Anyway I want to know what you all think of this. This is probably the longest Chapter I have ever written. I hope they're aren't out of character but if they are feel free to tell me so._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 WHY DO I KEEP RUNNING INTO HIM

**Embarrassing Encounters**

Summary: See Prologue

Disclaimer: See Prologue

_Thoughts_

_**Mental screams**_

dialogue

* * *

Chapter 1 **WHY DO I KEEP RUNNNING INTO HIM!**

After I had my rather long sleep, I didn't notice the time. I look over at my alarm clock and it was almost noon. Needless to say I wasn't too happy in fact I was furious.

"WHAT! DAMN IT WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!" I know not a good way to start the day by swearing but, geez I usually don't sleep this late. I must be getting something and now I'm scrambling through my room to get on some decent clothes. I find the neatest and quickest thing to put on. Which is a pair of jeans and a low cut tank top.After ramming my foot on the bedpost and stubbing my toe on the corner of my dresser, I manage to get my clothes on. Now I have to slow down and actually make myself presentable. _Damn what a hell of a way to start the day, I guess I got up on the wrong side of the bed. I better not even mention that to Chibodee or else he may get some dirty fluff in his head. Oh shit today is one of Chibodee's matches. DAMN IT SHIRL WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR HEAD? Yes I've been around Chibodee for way too long, of course I'm not going to complain. _

I brush out my hair and pin it back with clips. I look at myself in the mirror and let out a sigh.

Suddenly I hear someone knock on my bedroom door. I didn't know if it was a good time for anyone to see me given the state I am in. I look down at my foot it still hurts but I take a sharp breath. _Ok Shirley don't get mean be nice! It's not their fault you woke up late even if they could've gotten you up._ I hear the knock again and it was a little more impatient that could only be one person…Chibodee.

I calmly say, "Come in I'm dressed."

I hear him stroll right in not that it annoys me too much. _Don't get nervous he's probably here to check on you. You did yell your curse so loud the dead could have heard it. Remain calm and neutral about everything. _

"So Shirl I take it you didn't appreciate us letting you sleep in hmm?" I can just hear his amusement in that question. He is such a pain is it possible to be a pain in the ass and not know it half the time. With it being Chibodee it seems he practices it like a religion.

"It was a nice thought but I would've liked it better if someone gently woke me up. We have a lot to do today before your match or did you so happen to forget that **Mr. Crocket**." _Yes I'm annoyed with him because it seems he is goofing off too much. I'm trying to keep myself from screaming at him so I just added that strong ending. Doing good so far maybe I can deal with him._

He answers, "No Shirley but ya don't need to worry so much because, Bunny, Cath and Janet have already started workin' on the clothes and other chores."

_Ok now he makes me feel guilty but I guess I have control issues. I just need to chill out and not be such a bitch. _I look in his eyes and say, "Ok sorry Chib it's just I don't like to be left out. Did I wake you up with my um rather uncomfortable shout?"

He smiles and says, "Well ya did catch my attention but I was up early training downstairs. Ya see I aint that bad."

"Wow are you sure you're feeling ok? Usually it takes the Jaws of Life to pry you from your bedroom." I groan as I feel the sharp pain from my foot and toe. The sun shines through my curtains and gets into my eyes. I try to move out of the suns rays. Suddenly I trip and start to fall toward the ground, but something seems to stop me. I had my eyes closed expecting to feel the floor and pain in my side. I open them and see arms around me. A blush sneaks its way to my cheeks before I had a chance to stop it. _Gee Shirley you know how to break the ice. He's probably going to hold this over your head. I hope this doesn't become a habit for you. _

His voice snaps me back to reality as he asks, "Shirley are ya alright? You don't seem to be yourself."

"I'm fine Chibodee just got a lot of things on my mind. Thanks for catching me." _It seems that he can be reliable when his hormones don't get in the way. Maybe I can loosen up and not be so on guard._

He chuckles and says, "Shirley, you know I wouldn't let ya fall. You're part of my team and it hurts to know ya still think I'd let ya down. I hope ya can talk to me about your thoughts."

"I'll try Chibodee, now if you don't mind I have work to do." I walk out and feel somewhat satisfied with myself. _Well looks like you managed to stay in the same room with him. Those arms of his are so comforting better than anything I had when I was young and stupid. He'll never know that though. I bet that's one of the many reasons girls flock to him. _I go and join the girls in our quest to get this place looking decent. Of course I'm limping from the minor accident in my room. I limp over and help Bunny with taking down the massive curtain in the entrance of our home. She slips and I manage to catch her, not without stumbling. Bunny looks sad but happy that I caught her. Suddenly the curtain rod falls on our heads, man talk about a massive head ache. _Anything else wants to take a hit on me today. _

After that things went pretty smoothly of course living with Chibodee you learn about everyday hazards. Such as Chibodee's lack of picking up after himself, which includes towels, weights, boxing gloves, and sometimes his own clothes are in the floor just waiting for one or all of us to trip over. It isn't the fondest sight of seeing his often dirty, smelly and sweaty shirts staring at you. It was exhausting to clean the kitchen, living room, and den, but we managed to get it all done.

"Well girls we did it now how about I cook us something to celebrate and help us last through the match this evening."

Bunny smiles and says, "That sounds nice Shirley but are you sure you're up for it?"

Cath walks over and looks at me and adds, "Yeah Shirley you look really tired."

"Oh I'll be fine plus I need to be busy doing something."

Janet asks, "Why don't we all help, Shirley I know you love cooking by yourself, but you need our help."

We all look at Janet with shock, I mean its not that she's stupid. It's just she doesn't have too many very bright moments. _Aww their so nice to me, I love them dearly but the kitchen is my sanctuary. I don't mean to sound like a drill sergeant but that's the one thing I was able to do besides mechanics. It also helps me get my mind off of a certain fighter but I will **never **say that out loud. I guess I could try to let down my lioness ways just this once but I will not make any promises that harsh words is out of the kitchen._

"Ok girls but let me warn you, you all know how I get. I can get bitchy so please don't hate me too much."

Bunny pats me on the back and says, "Don't worry we'll only help get the stuff out then leave you to your **sanctuary.**" Cath and Janet nod at Bunny's statement. I smile and lead them to the kitchen so I can start creating. I had the girls to lay out some ham, mayonnaise, chesses and a skillet. They all give me a confused look but did what I ask of them.

When they leave, I feel relaxed and getrightto work. _Finally a place where I know where everything is, can control the outcome of my creation and no boxers allowed. I know that sounds mean but damn it he has almost every room here. He hardly comes in here unless he is hungry and he probably will be. I better make one for him too just incase. _I put love in all my creations and this is just a simple sandwich that I will grill just a little bit to mix the ingredients. I am so engrossed in making it right, suddenly I hear one of the girls talking but I don't focus in. I get most of them done but as I was making the last one the boxer invades and I knew things would get ugly…just don't know how ugly yet.

_DAMN IT CHIBODEE WHY? DON'T YOU KNOW THIS IS MY SPACE! It would figure the peace wouldn't last but wait Chibodee looks disappointed in something…I wonder what._

I get out the bread and that, I let out a sigh. "What's wrong Chibodee?"

He looks at me and I see a mischief glance and knowing Chibodee he has some weird plan in mind. In some cases he tries to get a little too fresh on us girls. He leans against the counter and says, "Well my match got canceled because someone flooded the arena."

"Oh Chib I know you were looking forward to the match. Have they told you when it is rescheduled?"

He just shrugs and says, "I asked they told me whenever they get the arena fixed, of course they're so slow my ass will be too old to fight."

I roll my eyes and focus back on the sandwich. Chibodee of course has to find someway to aggravate me even if it's accidental. He accidental steps on my sore foot, I trip on his foot not long after he steps on it and the most disastrous thing happened my creations get destroyed and tossed around, the trip caused me to hit the plate where I had the sandwich on and all get flung in Chibodee's face.** _NO MY CREATIONS MY TASTY CREATIONS GONE GRRRR! WHY CHIBODEE WHY! _**_Stop it Shirley you're the idiot who didn't put them out of harms way. No need to scream now it's over and you have no energy to deal with Chibodee right now anyway. Admit it you're exhausted so there's no point in getting mad. _

I clench my fists but loosen them after a few minuets. Chibodee has that goofy smile and actually wipes off the streams of ingredients and eats them. I lean against the sink wondering what he'll say now.

He smiles and says, "You know Shirl these are delicious. I'm sorry they got destroyed how about I make them again." I nod not really focusing on what he said. It wasn't until about 20 minuets later the kitchen was a mess. I groan and Chibodee had no idea how to make the sandwich I made earlier.

"CHIBODEE YOU….HAHAHAHA! Oh this is rich you should see you now."

He's covered with Mayonnaise, Ketchup and meat pieces hanging from his hair. He looks like a food tree it was really funny let's hope no really hungry people see him. I'm too busy laughing but some of the mayonnaise got in the floor so once again I slip in his arms. Bunny, Cath, and Janet walks in sees us in the mess, with Chibodee holding me.

Cath smirks and says, "You know if you two needed to be alone you could've told us."

Bunny and Janet get into a fit of laughter. I groan and say, "Please Cath don't you remember he is our boss and plus he likes dating other women. So please don't say that."

Chibodee puts me down and I make my way to the edge of the kitchen. I turn and say, "Oh and Chibodee."

He asks, "Yes Shirley?"

"You get the honor of cleaning all this up. After that, GO TAKE A SHOWER YOUR SWEAT IS MAKING MY NOSE HURT!"

He grumbles something after he says, "Yes Ma'am."

Once that was said we ordered pizza. It isn't much of a dinner but I am too tired to cook. Chibodee actually cleaned up the kitchen nicely and listened to me. I know something is wrong when he listens to me. After talking for a bit we all decide to go to bed. Of course I stumble and Chibodee catches me once again. It just seems it wasn't my day or someone was trying to tell me something. I finally get in my room feeling so confused but I don't feel like thinking anyway. I just have one question on my mind. _WHY DID I KEEP RUNNING INTO HIM?_

_**

* * *

**__**Well I'm glad there are people interested. I didn't think I would have any kind of review on my first chapter but I did.**_

**_Ravenf6: Thanks for the review. I didn't think anyone would review. I hope this isn't tedious and yes I know but Chibodee isn't exactly a normal guy. Lol ok that was mean but I don't know how else to explain him. I'm glad you still like my writings. Review again if you like thanks for sticking with me._**


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy…man what a headache!

Embarrassing Encounters

I don't own G-gundam but I do own this small plot.

A/N: Wow better response then I expected. Anyway without much more delay here's the newest installment.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 _Jealousy…man what a headache!_**

After that head pounding experience I manage to get up on time surprising yes but still. I slowly make my way downstairs, with a brush in my hand. Hey I have to make some kind of effort to look as decent as possible. I slowly straighten my unruly hair as much as I can. I am still wearing my frog pajamas that I wear to keep sadness from taking over. Suddenly I hear another set of voices in the kitchen and my buddies are no where in sight.

_Do not panic Shirl there is no need to get a weapon out. It could be Chibodee playing one of his stupid pranks. _I cautiously walk into the kitchen and see the dynamic Japanese couple. I allow myself to breath but feel a twinge of embarrassment. _CHIBODEE WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE ARE GUESTS IN OUR HOUSE? GEEZ OR AT LEAST LEFT A NOTE OR SOMETHING!_

Heat rushes to my cheeks. "Uh Hi…sorry that I am not dressed in a decent manor, but **SOMEONE **forgot to mention about guests appearing," I shoot a glare at the blue haired oaf.

I hear Rain giggling at my actions which causes my blush to deepen much to my dismay. Domon just seems to shake his head at this whole scene, I do not blame him. If I was on the other side I would probably react the same way.

Rain offers a friendly smile and say, "Don't worry about that Shirley we know how Chibodee tends to leave out some information."

I groan and say, "Please Rain don't smooth it over he needs a good lecture. On second thought why bother it isn't like he would listen to a word I say anyway."

Rain puts a hand on my shoulder and say, "Now Shirley don't give up, Domon was equally if not more so stubborn then Chibodee…There's hope you just have to use your wits and a little force."

I glance over at the two men. Domon just crosses his arm and look outside. Chibodee of course had the pouting puppy look. Of course it always affects me but I just learn how to deal with it.

I place my hand on my hips and say, "DON'T EVEN THINK YOU'RE GETTING OFF EASY CHIBODEE CROCKET JUST FOR YOUR FORGETTING YOU GET TO BUY ALL THE GROCERIES FOR THIS WEEK! Don't worry I will be your supervisor."

Chibodee face pales and says, "But…but… SHIRLEY THAT IS CRUEL! YOU KNOW HOW I HATE WALKING IN STORES WITH A SQUEAKY BUGGY!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you left the information out of my need to know list."

I could have sworn I see a smile on Domon's face but I just stomp on. Knowing a day of torture would be at hand but I am not prepared what will happen next.

I am upset but I decide to warn the girls about our visit from our friends. They all groan and I smile knowing that the feeling of being left out is mutual. I walk in my room and decide to get on some decent clothes for later when I drag the neo-American pain in the butt out to a store which would prove to be interesting. I meet my friends on the way toward the kitchen noticing the somber looks on their faces. Rain and Domon did not stay as long as I had originally thought they would. We all joked about Chibodee being the oaf and Janet had to tell them about Chibodee becoming a food-tree. I notice Chibodee stealing a few glances at Rain but it didn't seem like love just his usual pain in the ass playful side. I suddenly feel an old familiar emotion and that is jealousy…I know what you're thinking Shirley has got some major protective issues on Chibodee. That's not why I feel jealousy, Rain has a life-long partner. Something that I am not sure I will ever find. True I hold a flame for Chibodee but lets face it he does not fancy a woman like me. I'm grouchy, bitchy and demand respect. I am nothing but a loyal crew member to Chibodee and a friend in most cases. A true partner it must be really nice to have such a relationship.

Anyway I did as I had threatened and took Chibodee to the store. Of course he is pouting and acting Childish along the way of course. As we go down the aisle but he suddenly has a notion to go use the bathroom, but he keeps getting lost. I shake my head and point him to his destination. It is sad when a fighter gets lost in a simple store. I can't help but laugh at the irony; he is a great fighter but is lost in everyday life. I finish up the last bit of shopping until a pretty blonde seems to be waiting near where Chibodee went to take care of 'call of nature.' She was skinny had my color eyes and perfect tan. Her giggle causes my ears to bleed though it is so high pitch. At first I shrug it off and make my way to the check out line but I notice Chibodee walking out running into the girl. I just wait wondering what is going to happen. Much to my horror they kiss…my face gets red as I stomp over there and stare at them. Chibodee looks seemingly innocent but I did not want to hear any excuses he has to offer. I go to smack him…hard but then I notice the emotion jealousy got larger, which makes my hand stop.

So I hand him the money, drag him to the check out line and shout, "HERE **MR.CROCKET **CHECK THIS STUFF OUT AND HEAD HOME! I AM SURE YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND CAN TALK! DO NOT BOTHER TALKING TO ME ONCE YOU GET HOME!"

I stomp out the store noticing stares but I could care less. I walk home as tears in my eyes form, _Stupid Chibodee why is he such an idiot? Why am I such an idiot to believe he would feel anything other than friendship toward me? I really made an ass of myself; I feel a headache coming on. _Once I get inside I run pass my friends to my bed as the tears roll faster. I hear the girls knocking shouting, "SHIRL WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU OK?!"

"GO AWAY I DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING!" I lay down with my head buried under the pillow. _I am jealous of you Rain because you have the one thing I will never truly have._

_**

* * *

**__**Thank you reviewers I honestly did not expect anyone to review this fic. I hope you like my latest installment. I am trying to get patient and write more for my fic. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Silent Torment and A Broken He

**Embarrassing Encounters**

_G-gundam is not mine…I just own this plot._

A/N: I do not want to keep people waiting for too long. I hope all will enjoy this latest installment.

**

* * *

****Chapter 4** **_Silent Torment and A Broken Heart_**

"GO AWAY I DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING!" I lay down with my head buried under the pillow. _I am jealous of you Rain because you have the one thing I will never truly have. _Even though the hurt is burying further in my heart. Somehow or another I manage to fall asleep. No dreams because of the hurt that is building inside. Instead I am stuck with all these little dialogues in my head. _Chibodee is an oaf but he is a loveable one all the same. No matter how hard I try, I can never fully stay mad at him. If anything I am mad at myself for my stupid action in the store. I am sure many people have lost their respect for me, including Chibodee. I don't know if I can face him after my total flame out, yes I have red hair and people associate with a fiery temper. That is beside the point, I had allowed my weakness to be shown and Chibodee will have a field day with that. Although I can't just stay in here forever, I have to face that smug oaf. _

Much to my discomfort Cath has managed to get past the door. I can faintly here the worries of my friends. Despite the issue of invading my privacy, I know they are all worried about me. I decide to wake up, not that I had a great dream to stay in but I do wish they would at least wait outside. I can't help but smile at my friends. For once my temper doesn't get the better of me. I hug them but faint marks of tears are still on my face.

Bunny looks attentively at my face and asks, "Did Chibodee hurt you again?"

I shake my head and of course Cath glares at me. Bunny sighs and says, "Shirl we all know how you feel about Chibodee. There is no point in lying to your best friends."

I look down and say, "Sorry but you all shouldn't worry so much about me. I had a really embarrassing flame out in the store." _Not to mention being cruel to Chibodee but hey they don't need to know that._

Janet gives me a hug and says, "Sorry that had to happen Shirl and don't worry we will keep Chibodee busy…right girls…I mean he is not that hard to distract."

Typical Janet can start to sound sensible but adds her airhead remarks. I still love her all the same. A smile manages on my face but disappears after they leave with somewhat satisfied looks on their faces. I feel bad for not telling them the whole truth but I still have to come to grips with it. I let out a sigh and get up knowing the day won't go away. _Can't stay in bed all day Shirl there is work to be done. _I put on my favorite green tank top with a decent pair of jeans. I walk out of my room…OPH…

"DAMN IT WATCH WHERE…Oh hi Shirley."

I snort and say, "Good morning to you too **oh mighty owner of the place**." _That's all you are going to get out of me today…**Mr. Crockett.**_ I just start working on cleaning the usual places nothing too out of the ordinary. Tears start to form in my eyes…the realization is all too clear…I am in love with that oaf. Okay it isn't monumental discovery but all these years I had buried those emotions deep inside my heart…My jealousy just caused them to float to the surface. I wipe them away in frustration, and become determine to find something to keep the tears from falling. I slowly make my way into the kitchen unfortunately that blue-haired oaf just happens to block the only entrance. I glare at him, placing hands and hips while tapping my foot. _I guess he escaped from the girls oh well I'll just have to deal with him myself._

"What's wrong Shirl cat got your tongue?"

"NO, WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO MOVE!" I know that sounds harsh but damn it, he is making it impossible for me even to attempt being civil. My mood is not good to begin with and I don't need him to rub salt in my already open wound. However to my surprise he stands his ground against my blunt remark.

He forces me to look in his eyes as he asks, "What the hell is wrong with you Shriley? I know you can be moody but this is extreme. Are you mad at me?"

"LET ME GO I JUST WANT TO COOK!" His grip doesn't loosen and my head starts to get a little fuzzy, when the realization of his strong grip on my wrists. _STAY FOCUSED SHIRLEY YOU HAVE DONE GOOD SO FAR DON'T BLOW IT!_ I shake my head and stare into his green eyes…_is he concern about me as more then just a crew member? Stop it, Shril you know all he feels for you is a family love…you know he worries about you like that, this is nothing new now stop._

"Shirley, come on talk to me. What did I do wrong this time?"

I just look at him and his puppy pout…again that will be the death of me yet. For once I decide not to be such a cold hearted female dog…I sigh and answer "Nothing Chibodee."

"THAT'S A LIE SHIRLEY YOU CAN'T BULLSHIT ME! TELL ME WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"

My blood boils and I shout, "YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I SHOULD BOTHER TALKING TO YOU! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR CHOICE OF WOMEN AND YOU ALWAYS PARADIE THEM IN MY FACE LIKE THEY ARE A TOY! YOU NEED TO PAY MORE ATTENTION TO A WOMAN'S HEART, LESS ON THE BREASTS AND ASS!"

I break free from his grip or was it he is too shell-shock to deal with me? I don't know and frankly I could care less right now. I finally make it too my sanctuary but even there the pain doesn't lessen. _DAMN IT I HAD DONE IT AGAIN! I didn't mean to be that cruel but he just destroyed my defenses without even trying…it is hard to keep back my anger…but now the feeling is way too fresh…I have to get away but to where?_

Suddenly the kitchen phone rings and I hesitate to answer but after the third ring…I go ahead and answer.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hello is there a girl named Shirley in this residence."**

_This voice sounds so familiar…can it be?_

"**Are you still there? Hello?"**

"**Sorry, May I ask who is speaking?"**

"**Amber May Lane now can you please tell me if there is a Shirley in this residence?"**

"…**She is speaking…MOM IS THAT YOU!?"**

**_

* * *

_****_Hehe I feel like being evil sorry…but I feel a lot better then I have been. Anyway on to thanking my reviewers… even though I don't deserve them._**

**_Magcat: You know I really didn't expect you to review my story. Anyway thanks for your review hope to earn another one. I hope you will still update on your story though._**

**_ravenf6: My one loyal fan of my Chibodee stories. This is a lot more dramatic then the other ones and more involved with the G-gundam series. Anyway I made up her mother's name trust me it wasn't an easy task…anyway hope you enjoy this latest chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5 Enter the annoying old bully

I do not own anything G-gundam I just own this plot

_Embarrassing Encounters_

_**A/N: I am still alive for the most part but I am taking the writings more seriously. So please try to bear with me. I am going to also be revising a bit.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Enter the annoying old bully_**

"**She is speaking…MOM IS THAT YOU!?"**

"…**Shirley, baby it's been such a long time. Are you really working for Neo-Americas' fighter?"**

"…**Mom what do you want?"**

"…**Shirley please let us met and put the past behind us."**

_Something is suspicious she has not called me or even contacted me all these years. Why the sudden interest? What is she up to?_

"…**Shirley, are you still there?"**

Around this point Chibodee walked into the kitchen and the suspicion moves to the back of my mind as I say, **"Ok mom where do you want to meet?"**

"…**. Let us meet this evening at the hotel called The Starlet."**

Before I could ask another question the distinct sound of click reaches my ears. Chibodee looks at me with questions in his eyes but I just get cooking. Usually Chibodee would dismiss my attitude and leave. I expected feet to be moving away from the kitchen instead I walk right into him. He looks at me with a playful smirk but his eyes looks at me with worry. "I am fine Chibodee." I just walk past him and keep myself busy. In all actuality, I am scared of what my mom would ask of me. I have not heard from her in 7 years after I had gotten away from the miserable place we lived. Chibodee was not acting like his usual self, in fact he stood there. It was nerve racking and I stare back at him. "What is it Chibodee?"

He places a hand on my shoulder and asks, "Who was on the phone Shirl?"

"That is none of your business Mr. Crockett." Yes, I am not happy with him. This is my affair to deal with. He grabs me and stares me in the eyes.

"That is bullshit Shirley; it's my house and my phone. NOW TELL ME WHO WAS ON THE PHONE!"

Tears begin to roll down my face and I shout, "MY MOTHER CHIBODEE!" I break loose and run from him. Dinner was just a heated up frozen pizza and I run into Bunny. She holds me as I cry which is embarrassing to say the least. Cath and Janet look at Chibodee and he looks lost.

Bunny soothes me and asks, "What's wrong Shirl?"

"I have to meet her tonight. I don't know what she wants but she is family."

Chibodee hears this and was held back by Cath. I hear her say, "Not now Chibodee."

I finally calm down and go to our "family" room. Everyone was there and I explained the call. "My mother has found me and wants me to meet her at the Starlet hotel."

The girls all look confused and shocked. Chibodee raises his eyebrow not understanding the confusion. "Ok. Shirley is there a problem with your mom?"

I let out a sigh and try to stay patient. "She has not contacted me for 7 years Chibodee. I don't know what she wants or if she is even planning something."

Bunny lets out a sigh and speaks, "When we left to get on the shuttle our families were disappearing. Shirley's parents were on the verge of splitting up. She would not want to be alone. So it is strange that Amber would call."

Chibodee put a protective hand on my shoulder. "You are not going to face her alone Shirley."

Fear and a bit of anger goes through me._ I don't know what she is up to, and I don't want you to be hurt. _"Chibodee she may not like it if someone comes with me. I will tell you what I will take the girls with me. Please stay here Chib." I hope my pleas are heard. I hope he understands. Chibodee nods but seems lost in thought. The girls promise Chibodee they will keep me safe. I get dressed for the meeting and fear goes down my back as we make it to the Starlet hotel. This place is huge there are a lot of neon lights and furs. This is basically the rites where all the important people stay. Chibodee brought us here once during the fights, it was full of diamonds and other expensive things.

A man that we had not seen in years suddenly steps out from the shadow. "Well girls its been a while. Shirley you are looking fine as usual."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Suddenly we are all knocked out and carried somewhere. Guilt eats through me as this was all my idea. _Please let us get out of this alive. I will let Chibodee lecture me without complaint. SOMEONE HELP US!_

_**

* * *

**__**I LIVE ONCE AGAIN!**__ Sorry had to be just a little dramatic. So Shirley has a reunion with her mother it turns out not at all friendly imagin_e that. Will the girls make it out alive? What does Chibodee have up his sleeve? We shall find out in the next installment of Embarrassing Encounters.

_**Magcat**__: Yes I did offer that but there is a formal system I have to go through. I don't know much about the new system. I will be happy to do what I can for your story too. I would imagine you are busy but thank you for the review._

_**Ravenf6:**__ My loyal friend of G-gundam stories. I am glad you are enjoying my work so far. Hope you like this new chapter. Chibodee is as usual a bit hopeless but who knows what he has planned this time._


	6. Chapter 6 Augh Hostile Situations!

**Embarrassing Encounters**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and a couple characters.**_

_**A/N I am surprised that people has taken interest in this story. Maybe I will extend it.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 6**_

_**Augh hostile situations!**_

Suddenly we are all knocked out and carried somewhere. Guilt eats through me as this was all my idea. _Please let us get out of this alive. I will let Chibodee lecture me without complaint. SOMEONE HELP US!_

For what seems like hours I finally wake up. Unfortunately I find myself tied to a slightly comfortable chair. What is even more annoying is the man I would love to hit is staring at me.

"Well, the proud Shirley Lane is now tied up. What ever am I to do with such a lovely firebird?" I glare at him but choose not to reply. He is gloating and as much as I do not want to admit this. I am completely helpless and my girls are still passed out. I look at him and his cold smile has not changed.

"So you are still a snake Rocky or should I say Ricky?"

His smile disappears as I make that crack. His real name is Ricky but he hates that name. I don't know why it is a perfectly fine name. He smacks me across my face and that just adds more fuel to my fire. I would be damned if I would let him think for one second that I have no fight in me. I realize that I have to be careful and not provoke him too much. I see my mother smiling. Something tells me I made a big mistake in accepting her offer.

Amber walks over and looks at me. "Well it has been awhile **hon,** are you married?"

I spat, "Thank you for caring so much **mother**. I don't have to answer that." _I would like to be married to Chibodee but that obviously won't happen. PLEASE GOD…If there is, a God help us. Girls please wake up soon._

She just stares at me with a disapproval look. "You mean to tell me you live with a man and are not married to him."

"WHY DO YOU CARE **MOTHER**!? PEOPLE LIVE WITH EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME MOM, GET OVER IT!"

She press her lips together and shakes her head at me. "You still have your father's explosive temper. It is ashamed what happened to him, of course I got all his assets."

A cold chill goes down my back. "What do you mean…what happened to dad?"

She doesn't answer me but the smile returns.

Rocky walks over and asks, "Shirl why don't you ask why, your loving mom asked to see you?"

"I DON'T REMEMBER GIVING YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME SHIRL **RICKY!** I will ask my **mother **when I am ready."

He growls and shouts, "STOP CALLING ME THAT NAME!"

I just sit there and hear the girls waking up. Each response is different. Cath of course shouts plenty of profanities, Janet lets out a pitiful groan, and Bunny does not make much a sound other than struggling against the rope. I finally decide to ask, "**Mother **why, did you call?"

She seems to be happy I ask. "Well Shirley I need you to be married so that I can get more benefits from your father. I ran into this charming gentleman by the name of Rocky. He told me he knew you so I think the two of you will do well together."

"MOM HE WAS OUR BULLY IN HIGHSCHOOL!"

She waves her hand at my tirade. "Now Shirley you can not let such a childish squabble get in your way. It is high time you did get married my dear."

I bite my tongue because I have already aggravated the situation more than necessary. I look at the girls and begin to wonder if they could go free. I look at my mother and ask, "Since you only need me for this **family** affair. Can my girls leave?"

They look at each other as if having some secret conversation. I wait anxiously hoping they would play in my favor. Rocky got out his phone and talked to another male voice. My answer was not given by mouth but three other cold looking men walk in. Two of them look familiar but the other one is not. Each one stand over one my girls and it is clear that no one was leaving. _Ok…this is not good maybe there is some way to smoothen out this situation. Your temper will not help out much. Remain calm Shirley. It would not do well if you end up killed._

"Ok Rocky I am sorry to show you disrespect. However I do not take well to men smacking me."

I feel six pairs of eyes looking at me curiously. They seem just a little surprised at my change in tone. Rocky is too dense to really notice much of a change. One of his friends expresses a look of intrigue at my sudden change. I smile to myself as I play the vixen card.

"Now Rocky have you been working out much? You know I like a man who is physically fit."

He displays his lack of muscles. The girls follow suit in flirting with the guys. I mentally signal them to be careful and not get careless. The plan seems to work but once my mother caught on it is over. She tells them to take each of us to their **suits**. I know this would be bad but I was out of ideas. We all look at each other fearfully wondering if we can still get out of this. Once I am alone with Rocky he starts to feel me up, I manage to pinch his hand. I did not like the situation. I struggle to get him to stop; it is hard to fight off a man when you are tied to a chair. I scan the room to find something to use. Unfortunately I don't seem to have any options. I close my eyes beginning to think there is no God until Rocky suddenly falls over on the floor.

"Bastard, touch her like that again…I won't hesitate to kill you."

_Oh…could it be?_

* * *

_**Well another chapter written. This one was the most interesting one I have thought of for this story. Who knew people would actually like this. Slight cliff hanger not much of one. Hope you all like this.**_


End file.
